redeemersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Umbra Corporation
The Umbra Corporation is a multinational company that trades in everything from candy to weapons. The Shining Ones The Umbra Corporation is in reality a front for radical members of the Unseelie Court, known as the Umbra Court, who wish to bring about the "Endless Winter" a dark period of time that will allow the Fae to rule over mankind. With the exception of Fulton none are remotely human. They are not demons in the truest sense either, they are something else, beings conjured from the dreams and nightmares of mankind. If you were to catch a glimpse of any of them from the corner of your eye you would almost see them as they truly are, but the moment you try to focus upon them they appear to human and normal. Slayers and others with the ability to sense the unnatural will perceive that something is wrong about them but as the Fey are rare in the world of man they will not know what they are. The Fae The Fae or Fey refers to numerous entities which reside in the Fae Realm, ranging from the Sidhe to the lesser fey such as goblins, pixies and sprites. While extra-dimensional in nature the Fey are not considered a species of demon. Glamour Glamour is a type of magic possessed by all Fey from the most powerful Sidhe to the least powerful kobold. It is the ability to twist reality, in the mundane world this takes the form of illusions and simple tricks such as altering their appearance or entrancing a human. In the Fey realm this ability is far more dangerous, especially among the Sidhe who can twist reality around them and bend it to their will. Cold Iron All Fae have a weakness for Cold Iron. The presence of Cold Iron will weaken their natural powers and the touch of Cold Iron will burn them and wounds caused by Cold Iron do not heal as fast as the wound from another type of weapon. Staff Arnwald "Arnst" Kruger: President and CEO Bernard Fulton: Head of Research Ramira Losombres: Kruger's Mistress and bodyguard Rory Lynch: Enforcer Shamus Lynch: Enforcer Minions, Monsters and Munitions Cu Sidhe A Fairy Hound, the Cu Sidhe resembles an Irish Wolfhound in form but they are far more intelligent. They are tireless on the run. unerring on the track and vicious on the attack, capable of biting through armor with their strong jaws and sharp teeth. Goblins Small lesser Fey, Goblins are ill tempered and prone to horrific violence. They revel in acts of cruelty and mayhem. Their natural forms are warped and hidious but they can travel through the mundane world using glamour to appear as normal. Hob-Goblins Larger, more ill tempered cousins of goblins. They can usually be found in positions of leadership over their smaller cousins. Hob-Goblin bully anything weaker then they and fear anything stronger. They are cunning, wicked, cruel and utterly untrustworthy. Elf Bolt An Elf bolt is a small arrow with a tip made from some form of crystal or gem and often possess a green glow. When the bolt strikes a mortal it will cause them to fall into a sleep, a strong willed mortal may require several bolts to be brought down.